There are two principle components of proper maintenance of commercial deep fryers. First, the machine parts of the fryer must be periodically inspected, cleaned, serviced, and, when required, replaced. Second, the cooking oil must be regularly filtered, regularly replenished, and periodically replaced. The best way to prolong the life of the cooking oil is to filter it regularly. Although the filtering frequency depends on cooking volume and the type of cooking oil, it is recommended that the cooking be filtered daily at least once or twice. The cooking oil should be replaced when it turns dark brown or starts to smell or begins to impart an unpleasant taste to food, and this normally occurs with the oil reaches approximately 24 TPC (Total Polar Compounds or Total Polar Materials). Filtering and replacing commercial deep fryer cooking oil should be done quickly, efficiently, and safely to reduce downtime and to minimize labor costs. To this end, there is a need in the art for a cooking oil filtering and replenishment system that is easy to construct, easy to assembly, easy to clean and disassemble for transport, that is lightweight and portable so as to be easily moved about as needed, that is useful for efficiently filtering and replenishing cooking oil, and that is easy to use without the need for specialized training.